Marvel: 2010-05-28 - An Avengers?
Iron Man does arrange for the use of the private meeting room off from Stark's office. There is a nice view of the cityscape from here, and the large conference table has heavily padded black chairs. Hopefully enough to hold up She-Hulk. Iron Man of course chooses to stand, but does make a point to ask one of Stark's secretaries to get She-Hulk any refreshments she may desire or even food if she wishes, and to show Captain America in when he arrives. She-Hulk requests nothing more fancy than a 'large glass of water', sitting carefully in one of the chairs. "So. We do need to work out what to do about this time traveler. It almost seems as if he's setting us up..." She knows allll about reverse psychology. "Perhaps, or he wishes to merely prevent something from happening in the future. Either way, if he is a time traveler, time was likely already changed. Then again, what happened cannot happened without the other happening. All depends on the theory, let's not get into time theories. The point is, what do we wish to do about it?" The door to the room opens and a Stark employee leads in Captain America. He looks rather dry at the moment. He looks around for a moment. Then offers a brief nod in the form of a greeting as he moves to sit into one of the chairs. She-Hulk shakes her head. "Or perhaps by coming back in time he is causing what he's preventing." She-Hulk flickers a grin. She's not stupid. "I don't know. Temporal mechanics aren't my field. Hello, Captain." "Nor are they mine. The concept is interesting, but far from my specialty." He is a superhero and bodyguard after all, or supposedly is. He then nods his head toward Captain America. "Welcome back." The sun and flight while getting to Stark Industries has mostly dried Iron Man off, so he seems fine. "She-Hulk and I were just discussing the suspected time traveler. There are also other topics I were interested in addressing as well. Such as where this Thor individual may be, and what the Avengers may mean. Why not have a seat. Do you need anything?" Iron Man of course remains standing. Captain America shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. Hawkeye said something the other day about the Avengers. He said he saw it as Avenging Angels that come down righting wrongs. I think he was close to being right. I think Avengers are people that avenge the wrongs that can't be done by normal folks and we stop those that are going to do wrong. Avengers bring people to Justice." She-Hulk hrms. "I guess that makes a certain amount of sense, but I still want to know what's with the time traveler. I don't like being led around by the nose." And she's straightforward enough that many might suspect *that* happens all the time. "A symbol of protection, of vengeance. If wrong is done, except the wrath of those that will achieve vengeance...to avenge, an avenger." Iron Man has been thinking about that for a while. "True, and I wish we had a way to get answers. But think about it this way, why trash a good idea? Captain America and I have worked together three times now if you include the incident with the suspected time traveler. I have worked with you the same number of times She-Hulk. Each time, our combined strengths were successful. If I was alone fighting Hydro-Man, I would have been in a tight spot trying to get the hostages out and defeat the criminal. We were...more effective." Captain America thinks for a moment, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy." He shakes his head, "I don't say we try to figure out time travel or if this guy was a time traveler. I say we take him at his word at what he is until we find out different. I mean you are a man in a suit of Iron, I am a super soldier from the 2nd world war, and She-Hulk is a green giantess. Who are we to say this man isn't a time traveler." He pauses for a moment, " Not vengeance. Vengeance is the lords. We are protectors and agents of Justice." But he thinks for a moment, "Why not work as teams. The villains do it." "If we're going to do this, then we need to find Thor and get Hawkeye out of jail." A pause. "Jen Walters can help with the latter, but I have no clue how to corner Thor. He seems remarkably elusive for somebody who might be taller than I am." Cap, of course, knows her identity. "Good for Miss Walters, as Mr. Stark would kill me if I broke anyone out of jail other than him. I suppose there can always be a news posting." That should be amusing. "Have a number for people to call that have information or sightings of Thor, or even asking Thor to contact the number himself. Think he can use a phone?" That was half in jest for Iron Man. He does like the sound of Avengers. To avenge an injustice. Captain America shakes his head, "Well busting people out of jail isn't what we're going to do. We're going to find a place to do this we're doing it right." He thinks for a moment, "Thor will be here if he's suppose to be here. And how do we now the group this Kang picked is it. They're could be more of us." He says after a moment, "They're are other out there." "That's why we leave it to Ms. Walters." A pause. "Okay. The idea is to get him released under our cognizance, with being on the team his probation, as it were. I think we can do it. As for others...I haven't seen anyone suitable myself, but hey, we can always keep our eyes open." She flickers a grin at Iron Man. "Could do something like that. I last saw him in Central Park fighting animated trees." "Whoa. Doesn't he have quick fingers? If Stark tech gets stolen it will be my hide owned. I'd like to speak with him first." A pause then, "Animated trees...glad I missed out on that one." He has to bite back laughter. Captain America sits there for a moment, "I think I would take the trees over Hydr-Man." He scratches his chin, "Who says Hawkeye's got to be around Stark Tech. Who says we even got to use here as a headquarters. I mean you can forget me putting Stark on the side of my uniform. I like Tony but I don't accept Corporate Sponsors." "He steals *anything*, he's right back in jail, and we make sure he knows that." Jen stretches. "No corporate sponsorship on the uniforms. No. I don't look good in red and gold anyway. Well, the gold part sure, but the red part would make me look like a Christmas tree. Iron Man didn't think of that. "Were are we going to get the funds for this? An organization needs funds, a headquarters, equipment...," he is wracking his mind. "The Maria Stark Foundation." "Talk to your boss, but we're not going to be Shield or Stark Enterprises." He thinks for a moment, "Oh and I want you to think about this. I understand the masks. But I am not going to fight along side people I don't know. You don't have to do it now." But he reaches up and pulls his mask off, "I am Steve Rogers. I was born in 1929 in Brooklyn. I died in 1945 in the North Atlantic." Jennifer Walters stretches. "Eh. Okay. Jen Walters. Criminal defense lawyer. Sort of. It gets kinda...complicated." Captain America already knows. And suspects she might be just a little bit, well...off. "She-Hulk and I doubtfully have the clearance for SHIELD." Though She-Hulk should be 'SHIELD what?' right about now. And then...wham! Steve just ended up sucker punched in the gut. "Oops!" Apparently, Iron Man didn't mean to do that. No revealing his identity just yet, nope, he just sucker punched Captain America for some reason?! "I doubt She-Hulk and I have the clearance for SHIELD." Yea that went as expected. Captain America goes to dodge the punch turning slightly and flexing to prepare for the hit. He's going to be bruised but he's not winded. Captain America is on his feet with the shield out as he does a flip over the table and Iron Man. The shield coming down with all of Caps weight on the back of Iron Man's neck. Yes Captain America just went for a crippling blow. But he just got suckered punched. "Son of a Gun. I don't know what the hell type trap this is." She-Hulk arches her eyebrows. "Break it up!" And she's going to be circling around, although she can't grab Iron Man without also risking hitting Cap. There's something going on here, something that shouldn't be. Iron Man twists and throws up an arm to block it. His armor is intense, as is his shielding. But the shield does still cut into the armor, causing Tony to wince inside when he feels it. It doesn't cut deep, but the fact it does at all is shocking. "What is that shield made out of?" He steps back away from Captain America, he isn't trying to attack again. "And you deserved that punch. I suspected you were Steve Roger. How much you want to bet that Agent 13 isn't your cousin or your room mate? If I didn't know you get pissed at your babysitter so much, I would be more hesitant." He actually curses, not at all normal Iron Man attitude. "My armor!" His armor, not Stark's armor. Captain America lands and he's got the shield ready to throw again not this time at Iron Man or She-Hulk but at the window. Yea, the man's jumped out of planes without a parachute before. But when he hears about that he stops and looks at Iron Man, "What you talking about? I did that to Stark. Hell I didn't even realize the guy was that big of a deal. Wait what do you mean your armor?" He's not telling what his shields made off. "What the hell is going on?" Yeah. She-Hulk is swearing, stepping part of the way between the two men. "You'd better tell me." Agent 13 isn't his cousin or...she's completely confused, but she's NOT letting them attack each other again. "Don't you dare break that window." Iron Man then states, "Shield window." The window darkens and prevents spy devices from seeing inside. Iron Man then he reaches up an there is a hiss as the helmet releases and it is removed. It /is/ Tony Stark within that suit. "You tell SHIELD, and I'll make you wish you were dead," he growls out. There is more to Tony Stark than a play boy after all apparently. "Especially since I already created a decoy Iron Man to deflect their questioning. It goes in operation in a couple days. And do you know how it feels to have hot coffee poured down the front of your pants? It burns!" "What? You can't tell me trapped in a corporate office and getting punched by a guy in Power armor. You wouldn't try to escape." He shakes his head, "I ain't telling Fury a damn thing. Though he probably knows or has a clue knowing that old goat. I liked it better when he was just a tough from Hell's Kitchen not a know it all." He thinks for a moment, "Sorry. I was trying to get rid of my shield handler. You were the biggest best distraction in the room. How was I to know you were a nice guy. How was I to know she was going to pour coffee down your pants. Beside She said something about Natasha making it better." She-Hulk shakes her head. "You," she points at Cap, "Are supposed to be like seventy years old. And you," she turns the green finger on Iron Man. "...are at least *in theory* a grownup. Honestly." She looks like she doesn't know whether to burst out laughing or try to knock their heads together. "Whoa...who is Natasha and when can I meet her?" Tony equals easily distracted by woman, especially potential hawt SHIELD agent woman, if Natasha is anything like Sharon Carter. He never learns. "He started it," yes, Tony just said that. He then has the courage to actually pout at She-Hulk! "And no one kissed it better, he's just trying to bribe me." Captain America shrugs his shoulders, "Your Tony Stark, Your a big man and I figured you could handle one blonde haired woman. Yes I'm sorry that she hurt you." He shakes his head at Stark, "As for Natasha, who knows you may have already met her." He looks over at She-Hulk and winks. "Alright focus Tony, You want to start a team of heroes." She-Hulk shakes her head, relaxing as the brief altercation seems to be over. Green hair is brushed back from her face. "Count me in. You could probably use me and it might be fun." A grin at that. "And *I* will go find Thor. Somehow." "What am I supposed to do, throw her over my shoulder like a cave man? I would be arrested in this day and age for that." Natasha must be a SHIELD agent then. Tony will have to find her. Then again, "What do you mean you -will- find him? Given up on that date with me already?" And he grins widely. A grin that reflects his playboy personality. Captain America looks at Tony as he goes to lean against the table, I don't know don't offend her to the point she pours coffee over you or learn to move out of the way. Your a superhero for crying out loud." He looks over at She-Hulk and back to Tony, "How have you kept this secret for so long. I mean shouldn't you had a press conference to announce your Iron Man? I saw the flying car thing." "He doesn't have to tell the world." A pause. "It's me who's the one everyone's likely to find out about," She-Hulk admits. Jen would explain things better, of course. "As for that date...of course not!" She actually flicks her hair back again, grinning broadly at Tony. "Didn't you just call me a man in a suit? Make up your mind. And most women I use those lines on jump in my bed, not dump hot coffee on me." Tony then looks sheepish for a moment, "Investors and stock holders would have a heart attack if they knew. And it's...something personal I do for /me/. It isn't anyone else's business who is in the suit. I'm fine with how the public sees me now, and I don't want that to taint Iron Man. I have my reasons." Tony then grins wickedly at She-Hulk, "Good," and goes to wink at her. Considering She-Hulk is likely just as bad as Tony when it comes to womanizing/manizing, there shouldn't be too many concerns for Captain America to worry about in that directions. Captain America head shakes, "Well that answers that. That and I kept trying to figure out why you were letting somebody else have fun with your toy." He shakes his head quietly. "I don't want to know and I don't want any details." He says as he stands up and looks around to see if there's the generic pitcher of water. "But you were thinking something about a base?" She-Hulk shakes her head. "We really should focus on that." She does, though, wink at Tony again. Shame he has a heart condition. "If we're going to be a team, we'll need one. And some kind of vehicle, likely. I could use one..." A normal motorbike under her weight, not gonna happen. There is a pitch of water on a tray with a couple tall glasses. It was brought in before you arrived. Tony falls silent and stands there thoughtful. "What the hell. Though Jarvis is likely to turn his nose up at me. Why not use the Stark Mansion? Not like I'm using it for anything, or that I'm going to have a family. Jarvis stays there and complains about it being empty. Why not convert it?" Cap fixes himself a glass of water. "Sounds good to me. If you like I can see what type of charter we can get from the U.S. Government or the U.N. to make us legitimate. That way the cops don't come a knocking." "Comlinks. We *definitely* need comlinks. I'm guessing you can take care of that, Tony?" First names...well, why not? She doesn't exactly care herself, and this doesn't seem a setting for huge formality. "What do I get in return?" And Tony grins impishly over at She-Hulk. "Tech is easy to take care of. It can be donated through the Maria Stark Foundation if you don't want to be officially sponsored by Stark Enterprises. Heck, everyone has their own reasons. You guys just turned into my new personal playground. Congrats." No, Tony isn't going to take this serious. He doesn't dare take anything serious anymore. Each time he does, he starts drinking anyway. "She doesn't hurt you." He wasn't going to talk leadership or roster right away. "I figure fill the place up with enough Tech as you want to man. Do you think I could take up residency at the mansion?" She-Hulk actually flexes, grinning, at Captain America's words. "What about this Jarvis guy? If he's living there..." She has no clue who he is. The housekeeper, maybe? "You really want to get away from your babysitters huh? Poor fellow, mommy and daddy getting a little too constricting?" Tony's teasing you, but he also easily compiles, "Sure, don't care. You can move in today if you want. I'll call Jarvis and let him know, and I'll let Pepper know what I want done. She will make it happen." And likely start yelling at Tony again, but he will just claim it as a good text write-off. "I'll have her call you at the Mansion to get details taken care of with the stuff you are handling." "Oh, Jarvis was my parent's butler, and I am forbidden to fire him. Jarvis would have my hide. He's ex...something military. He makes sure I don't starve to death. I guess I should inform him myself...maybe I could get Pepper to do it for me?" Tony almost sounds wary of this Jarvis?! "I don't suggest putting Ms. Potts in danger. She seems like she might team up with this Jarvis to abuse you. I believe she is quite capable." He says taking a long drink of his water. "Is he trustworthy with our secrets?" She-Hulk nods. "I'm not going to want to move in, but I wouldn't mind having somewhere there I can crash and keep a spare set of clothes or two." In both sizes. "Jarvis? Yes, but I haven't told him about Iron Man. He's going to try and tan my hide. He never has quite grasped that I'm not three anymore. I've kept it very secret, my identity." Tony isn't kidding. Only perhaps two or three people might know other than Tony himself. "I suppose I should tell him." Tony sighs. "I hate this responsbility part." He will do it however. Tony then nods toward She-Hulk, "There are plenty of rooms upstairs. It shouldn't be a problem. It's a nice place, only needs a little remodeling." Just a little? Ya...this should be fun. Tony and a little is never the case. She-Hulk grins. "Okay. Because, you know, Jen's clothes don't fit me and vice versa." Now she's talking about herself in the third person. Cap's going to be wondering if she's crazy again. Captain America nods, "Sounds like we got a plan. Good lets see it done." He stops looking at She-Hulk and then goes to say something to Tony. Then he stops and shakes his head. "Anyway, I'm going to slip out the door. You guys know how to find me." With that he pulls his mask over his face and goes to leave. Iron Man moves to reattach his 'head'. Har, har. Iron Man's voice is soon heard. "I'll contact Jarvis immediately." He isn't about to do this face to face. "She-Hulk, do you normally speak to yourself in third-person? Cause if you are a little crazy, that's fine with me. Just a moment while I make a phone call." He then becomes quiet as he turns off the speaker in her helmet and makes a private phone call. Breezily, "Well, yes, I am a little crazy. Technically. But I'm not a rampaging beast, I function *perfectly* fine." A green hand raises to brush back her hair. "But Jen and I are different. Ask Steve. He's met both of us. Or, well. She can come talk to you...not now, I don't have Jen-sized clothes with me. Frankly, I don't care for her that much, but..." Great. It seems one of Tony's future teammates has a split personality. Oh, Tony listens, and tries not to laugh. He tells Jarvis about the situation, and works at ignoring his scolding and yells. "Come on Jarvis. You live at your own house, and you come to the penthouse to take care of me. You complain about the house being empty. It will work out....ya, ya...just put Captain America up for now, and we will discuss it later." Tony hangs up and turns the speakers back up. Iron Man's voice is heard, "Does this mean I can have two women in one, or will you guys get jealous of one another?" She-Hulk snorts a bit. "Nobody said you were getting either of me." She's amused, now. "I only agreed to one date." And it was She-Hulk who agreed, not Jen...although Tony's likely to end up talking to Jen soon. "I think I'd better go, though. Jen has a court date pretty early tomorrow and while I don't need *much* sleep, I do need some."